Vixen
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: My take on the upcoming Vixen TV series which premieres August 25th. One-shot.


**Ok this is a one shot...I was so pumped for the Vixen show I just had to write a one shot on what I think might happen. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Some of this is based off of the clips they showed :) I own none of the characters. They belong to DC comics and the CW channel.**

* * *

Mari ran across the roof top trying to desperately to escape her two persuaders. The full moon cast her shadow on the ground. But instead of looking like a fleeing women it looked like a dog like animal. She did acrobatic flips on the narrow ledge in order to prevent one of the pursuers from grabbing her. An arrow shot toward her and she effortlessly caught it in her hand before throwing it to the ground. Hearing a noise like a sparking electricity behind her she continued to run along the narrow window ledge before leaping onto the next building. Footsteps behind her told her that she was still being followed.

She risked a quick glance back at them. One man was dressed completely in green and held a bow with an arrow nocked in it. The other was dressed completely in red, with a gold lightning bolt symbol in the middle of his chest. He would be in one place one second and would reappear again several hundred feet away from where he had been standing a second ago. Electricity arched off him and branched off like gold lightning.

The Arrow and Flash...she had always admired their deeds from a distance but never thought she would get a chance to meet them. Well to be honest she really didn't want to meet the Arrow that much. And she never had expected to knock the Flash back 'into' Central City with one punch (she really felt sorry for doing that). But if she ever got a chance to meet them...she never wanted to meet them like this. A fugitive...a woman who was trying to figure out why the hell she had a magic totem thing...an orphan.

Mari's throat constricted and she continued to run as arrows embedded themselves in the ground behind her. She approached the edge of the building and felt her heart sink. The Arrow was standing in her way; a single arrow nocked at her.

"Stop!" the man shouted in a deep intimidating voice.

"I know I know I have failed my city!" she snapped back without stopping, "Jeez...do you always monologue before shooting someone?"

Behind her she heard a bark of laughter, "She does have a point. You always tend to do the 'tall, dark, and creepy' guy before you imbed an arrow into them."

Despite the situation she was in Mari cracked a smile. It seemed that the Flash had a sense of humor even after she had sucker punched him. But apparently another someone didn't have it and didn't appreciate it.

Mari saw the Arrow scowl before he growled, "Not helping..."

He pulled the arrow back until his hand rested on his cheek. Mari had two choices at this point: option one summit or option two; do something crazy. She decided to do something crazy. She really didn't want to go back to jail.

Instead of swerving to avoid the Arrow she ran straight toward him, touched her necklace and smirked before 'vanishing' before she ran into him. She saw his eyes widen in surprise and his mouth dropped open.

"Keep your mouth open like that something is liable to fly in..." she snickered to herself quietly.

She jumped up high into the air while becoming visible. 'Invisibility' didn't seem to last that long. She barely avoided being tackled by the Flash who was right on her heels; literally as he was under her. Landing with both her feet planted on the ground she took off running again. She glance behind her and groaned seeing that the two were still after her. Why were they? She had done nothing wrong well except that one thing. Hearing a whooshing noise like an oncoming wind she grabbed onto a nearby air-conditioning unit and flung it behind her. Her shadow was that of a gorilla. Hearing a yelp of surprise she smirked knowing she had caught at least one of her pursuers off guard.

She ran up the side of a water tower and barely avoided getting hit with an arrow that punctured a hole into the side of the wooden tower. Water burst out from the giant hole and whole thing collapsed. Mari glanced behind her and saw that the Flash had followed her up the side of the water tower.

"Hold her!" the Arrow shouted running up to the two of them with an arrow nocked.

"Does it look like I'm not trying?" the Flash complained, "She's harder to hold onto than an eel!"

That weird comment made Mari turn to look at him and come to a complete stop. Even the Arrow stopped and gave his friend a weird look.

"What?! Fifth grade field trip to the zoo!" the Flash said trying to defend himself before seeing the Arrow was glaring at him, "And I just let her get away didn't I?"

Mari had snuck off as quietly and quickly as possible when the Flash was busy explaining his strange statement. She crawled down the wall and hid behind a row of trashcans. Even though she couldn't see them she could still hear every word of the conversation.

"Yep..." the Arrow growled, "Sometime your mouth moves faster than you move. Because of you Mari escaped. I had her in my sights!"

Mari shrank down as much as possible between the two trashcans and tried to muffle her breathing. From her vantage point she could see both of the men standing on the edge of the building looking across the rooftops.

"That is so not true!" the Flash shot back turning to his partner with a glare, "I was the only one able to keep up with her! You were stuck several buildings behind us before I grabbed you and brought you here."

"By the way you still owe me for that. You almost made me throw up —the man scowled before continuing — And from what Cisco told me she also manage to keep pace with you..." the Arrow smirked gesturing the other man's face, "Nice black eye."

Despite feeling sorry about hitting the speedster earlier Mari smirked quietly to herself. She remembered how far back the Flash had flown when she back handed him after he asked her (nicely) to stop. But she didn't stay behind long enough to find out what damage she had caused. Even though she had used the strength of a lion to do it, if she wasn't careful she could kill someone.

"Oh shut up...it's not that bad..." The Flash scowled, "Why won't you mention the nice size scratch I have on my cheek while you are at it? Thanks to your arrow exploding that water tank."

He gestured to an angry looking laceration across his face. Blood slowly trickled down from it.

"Arguing is not going to get us anywhere," the Arrow lowered his bow and pointed the pointed end of the arrow in his gloved hand down at the alley way that Mari was hiding in, "We'll continue to search along the roof tops —he pointed the arrow to the north— and if we don't find anything..."

"We wait until she puts three more muggers in the hospital?" the Flash shook his head, "No...I won't wait that long. We should split up and that way we cover more ground. If we find her maybe we should try calming her down and—"

"You already tried the diplomatic method..." the Arrow grumbled, "Good lot it did you. She nearly punched you back to Central City."

"I approached her to quickly..." the Flash's face turned scarlet for a second, "Wow that pun was _so not_ intended. Anyways maybe we should give her a chance. She could be someone who has a good heart."

"Still doesn't explain how she managed to damage at least one water tower, one air conditioning unit, three trashcans, and five cars..." the Arrow said dryly counting off the objects on his free hand, "Not to mention those three thugs in the hospital. Doesn't seem like someone who is good hearted to me."

"She's a Meta-human and she might still be getting used to her powers..." the Flash reasoned.

Mari glanced up questioning at him but didn't say anything; fearing to give her location away. Meta-human? What did that mean?

"I'm not calling her that..." the Arrow growled.

"Then what will you call her?" the Flash smirked, "Some lady who can throw an air conditioning unit as if it were a piece of tin foil? Admit it...even you are confused about what the heck it going on. Don't tell Cisco this but I think we are dealing with something here that is even bigger than any other Metahuman you and I have gone against. As Cisco would put it...Twilight Level stuff."

The Arrow had no response to this. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before sighing, "Alright...fine. We'll split up. You scan every building inside and out and I'll take the pier by Lake Michigan..."

"Um I think you meant Lake St. Clair..." the Flash corrected, "Lake Michigan is west of here about..."

He cut himself off when the Arrow turned to glare at him, "Not relevant right?"

The Arrow just grunted and leapt off the building onto the one on the other side of the alley. The Flash stood on the edge of the building and glared after him.

"Hmpf...so much for this being fun. He's just as grouchy as the day I first met him," the man muttered under his breath before sighing, "I really hate doing this to Mari. She doesn't deserve this."

He glanced down into the alley way as if deep in thought. Even though he couldn't see Mari she still felt a chill go down her spine.

"Anytime now..." she thought, "Please go away so I can let my breath out."

The Flash looked up and sped off. Once the sound of a sonic boom died away Mari let out her breath and laid her head back against the brick wall of the building. Her eyes had adjusted to the near darkness so she was able to see everything clearly. She contemplated sitting behind the trash cans the rest of the night but thought better of it when a rat ran across her foot. So she settled for sitting on a nearby cardboard box.

"Stupid magic totem..." she muttered crossly putting her finger through a hole that was caused by one of the arrow in her jacket, "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this mess."

The necklace glowed faintly as if responding before the glow died away. Mari took her jacket off and bunched it up to used a pillow before lying across the cardboard box. She stared up at the few stars that twinkled in the night sky. She thought back to the day before and what had happened before all this mess started.

"At this point jail seems a lot better than being on the run from these two..." she grumbled to herself.

She bit her lip remembering when she had to escape from her school after some crazy woman demanded to for her to hand the totem over. Then came the robbers and then the escape to her home. And about three hours after that the Flash and Arrow showing up on her doorstep. Then came the escaping and currently she was stuck in the alley way surrounded by smelly garbage. So yeah...jail sounded a whole lot better right now.

A single tear trickled down her cheek. Her mom dead; her father dead; her best friend...dead. She had no one now. She was truly alone in the world.

"I'm sorry mom...," she whispered.

Mari turned over on the cardboard box and let out a sigh. That was when she heard something. It was faint whatever it was; like a small pebble striking the ground. Cautiously she sat up and glanced around; ears pricked towards wherever the sound was.

Deciding it was to risky to ignore (considering the circumstances she was in) Mari got to her feet and put her jacket on. She tensed and placed her right hand on her necklace; ready to use its power if necessary. She listened quietly for a few seconds; the sound never came again.

"Must have been a rat..." she thought.

Mari turned around to go back to the cardboard box before she heard the familiar sound of a bow being drawn taunt. But it was to late for her to react. Pain blossomed in her shoulder and she crashed to the ground with a painful grunt. Her eyesight went blurry. She glance at her shoulder and found an arrow buried into. To make matters worse the shaft was green. That was not a good sign.

She staggered to her feet and woozily made her way down the alley. She only got halfway down it before collapsing. Mari rolled onto her back and watched as the stars above her danced and swirled. She tried to remember what to do and what the necklace did.

"What is wrong with me?" she thought panicking slightly, "Why am I not thinking straight?"

She heard approaching footsteps and saw The Arrow approaching her. His face was all blurry but she could tell he looked relieved.

"Get over here Flash!" he shouted down the way he had come.

His words made Mari's head pound. Then she heard the familiar sound of someone approaching fast. Her eyesight continued to dim as the Flash came upon the two of them.

"You didn't kill her...right?" the man asked hesitantly, "Because she isn't moving."

"No..." the Arrow grunted, "Tranquilarrow...she's not going any where for a while."

The Flash started to respond but Mari couldn't hear him. A ringing had started in her ears. She felt her eyes starting to shut as the tranquilizer took affect.

"No! No! Stay awake!" she thought feverously.

But to no avail...her eyes slid shut and all she saw was blackness.

* * *

"You look worse for the ware..." Cisco smirked when the Flash came in with an unconscious Mari draped over his back, "Finally got her didn't you?"

His friend glared at him before taking off his mask; showing off a young man with dark brown hair. He looked no older than twenty-five. The scar on his face was fading and the black eye was nearly gone as if his cells had gotten a jump start in the healing factor. But the injuries still looked painful.

"Don't get me started..." Barry grunted as he placed Mari down on the ground of the holding cell Cisco had created," It was harder than it looked. Oliver managed to take her down...he figured she was in the alley way and wanted us to fool her into thinking we had given up."

He stepped out of the holding cell after giving the woman a sympathetic glance before Cisco shut the door. His friend whistled,

"Damn she is hotter than her picture."

Mari turned over in her drug induced sleep and muttered something. She was still out cold. It would be several hours before the tranquilizer wore off.

"Do you seriously have to fall in love with every single female Meta-human?" Barry groaned, "I honestly thought you were joking when you answered my question 'Do you have the hots for her?' Guess I was wrong."

His friend ignored him and grinned, "I came up with a name for her."

"What? Sucker puncher? Animal lady?" Barry said sarcastically before smirking, "Oh don't tell Oliver this but what about Ghost? He freaked when she turned invisible...well not exactly invisible. I think she blended into her surroundings like a chameleon but for a little while."

His friend gave him a strange look, "Oliver _got scared_? You're pulling my leg! I thought the Arrow didn't get _scared_."

"I'm serious. You should have seen his face. I wish I had a camera," Barry laughed,

"Oh man I wish I did...I could have posted it..." Cisco gulped nervously after his friend glared at him, "Continue. Did you notice anything new about her powers than we already knew?"

"Yes...I think she draws her power from the necklace just like you and I suspected," Barry said pointing the necklace around the unconscious woman's neck, "But the only way for that to work is through magic. But I thought magic didn't exist."

"Um...super speed shouldn't exist either..." Cisco reasoned before cracking a smile, "That is until you became a human lightning rod."

After glaring at his friend Barry said, "Yeah good point...but come on. Magic? That's a little to weird...even for me. I would think you would agree."

His friend didn't respond but looked the totem more carefully. It was quiet for several minutes.

"So um...did you think of a name for her?" Barry asked nervously running his fingers through his hair, "I have a feeling you did."

"I'm calling her..." Cisco grinned turning to his friend, "Vixen."

 **Done! Please R &R! I hope you enjoyed this as much I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
